Cotard's syndrome
by MyJournal
Summary: Edward believes he is dead, an immortal vampire/zombie of sorts. But it is just a mental illness- Cotard's Syndrome. Drabble fic. Humor/Romance. ExB AH. Rated M just in case ; Please R&R ON HIATUS DURING MY OTHER STORY EDIBLE EDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:  
Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I do not have a regular posting schedule and the story and it is nowhere near finished, so please bare with me. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:  
And of course I own nothing Twilight related, I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Cotard delusion

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

The Cotard delusion, Cotard's syndrome, or Walking Corpse Syndrome is a rare mental disorder in which people hold a delusional belief that they are dead (either figuratively or literally), do not exist, are putrefying, or have lost their blood or internal organs. In rare instances, it can include delusions of immortality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Today is my first day at Forks high school. I could take a hint from my mom, she did not want me around so I just moved in with my dad here to rainy little Forks for my final year of high school.

I got a car this weekend to drive to school and stuff. My dad bought it of his old friend Billy. So Billy came out with his son Jacob. And wow did Jacob think he was god's gift to women or what, I mean he was nice looking with the dark skin and beautiful body, but did the guy not own a shirt! So full of himself and so not interested!

Anyhoo….

So today is my first day at FHS and I am currently in the cafeteria with a bunch of people I have classes with, doing the small talk thing, when someone catches my eye from across the room.

A really gorgeous guy, light brown hair with hints of red, tall and lean, the most beautiful green eyes and talk about jaw porn! Holy mother…

Jessica from my English class catches me staring.

"He's not interested"

I quickly look down at the table, horrified of being caught ogling her apparent boyfriend.

"Edward doesn't date, apparently nobody's good enough for him. Doesn't matter though, he might be gorgeous and all that but he's gotten weird lately"

Hmm sounds as if someone's been rejected, I muse. I look towards Jessica who's studying her nails checking for flaws and then tilt my head in Edwards's direction again, hiding half my face behind my hair.

I bite my lover lip in concentration as I take in the sight of them. I'm so ninja right now. I must get these stealth like moves from my dad, cause he's a cop and all.

He's sitting at a table with other supermodels like himself, I do a quick scan of their faces. Feeling a tinkling sensation I whip my eyes back towards Edward and find him starring intently at me. My face heats up and I look away quickly.

The rest of lunch passes quickly. Jessica fill me in on the latest gossip, the supermodel family the Cullen's, they moved here last year, they are all adopted and all dating, well except for Edward who's single.  
Hmm… maybe they will adopt me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters.**

* * *

**BPOV**

So I'm on my way to biology next and just as I enter the room the bell rings, not knowing my way around yet I barely made it but the teacher didn't seem to mind. I quickly searched the room for a vacant seat and my eyes fall on the only seat left, which of course is next to Mr. Jaw porn. I made my way to the seat and slipped in carefully and studied him trough a curtain of my hair again.

Gah… He was even more beautiful up close. He had a healthy five'o clock which made him look much older than seventeen but his clothes brought the youth back, with the faded and worn low hanging jeans, gray Converse, a tight white t-shirt straining over his flawless form and let's not forget the crazy sex hair. Mhhh… a shiver runs through me and the god like creature turn towards me inhaling a deep breath through his nose as he turns.

He' looking at me funny, maybe he's constipated, how can you look pretty while being constipated and how can you be a guy and look pretty, maybe he's gay… uhh maybe that's why he turned down Jessica. I mean she's pretty with her… well big tits, more so than me anyway. I'm just plain you know with the brown hair and brown eyes a little on the short and skinny side.  
Jake started calling me Tinker Bell the other day, thinking he was really cute giving me a nick name. I had known him like a day or so and he was acting like we where best friends. Dude you fixed a car for me that's it, and the name is Bella not Bells or Tinker Bell! Plus I think he's on steroids, I've heard of roid rage so I'm not going near that wolf of a man/boy.

Okay he's still looking at me funny…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Hmm… the new girl just arrived, and the seat next to me is the only vacant one, just great. My siblings and I caught her staring at us in the cafeteria; she's probably already heard weird rumors about us.

She sits down, and I take a moment to compose myself. As I turn my head towards her I take a deep whiff. Shit! She smells like strawberries and I bet she tastes just as sweet. But wow she's really is a beautiful human though. Long wavy brown hair, hart shaped face, soft pink full lips and those big brown doe eyes. Dressed similar to me only sinfully tight jeans contrary my loose ones.

_Must not give in to my urges_.  
I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat people, I eat red meat as a majority to placate my needs, my favorite is steak tartar oh and don't get me started on sushi…yum!

I scrunch my brows together and showing a hint of teeth, trying to look as menacing as possible. My body is like a tightly wound spring, ready to jump. If I don't have the control to stay away from her, I will make sure she stays away from me.  
Why did that cause a pang in my chest? Weird… must be that awful cereal I had to endure this morning in front of my mother.

With me being immortal and all I'm certain that I've gain other powers because sometimes I truly believe that I can hear other peoples thoughts, Like right now she's definitely thinking;

_God I'm so scared right now, he looks like he's going to eat me!_

* * *

**A/N:  
As you can see I'm switching it up every now and then with the points of view. I think this story will be much more fun that way. Hope you enjoyed EPOV :) Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm just playing with Stephanie's characters.**

* * *

**BPOV**

So I'm thinking, maybe he has irritable bowel syndrome, 'cause he definitely looks like he's going to shit himself.

I think I'm just going to get the introductions out of the way, maybe that will loosen him up, well hopefully not too loose, I don't want him to _actually_ shit himself!

"Hi I'm Bella'' _Shit! Turn down the enthusiasm Bella, he's going to think your some love sick puppy._

Wow he looks really confused now. Was I not supposed to introduce myself? He still looks really uncomfortable, maybe I should tell him I'll take notes so he can excuse himself to the restroom.

Is he ignoring me now, what up with that? I'm not in to the hole skipping around the problem for weeks until someone breaks down and we eventually become friends, might as well air out the problem now. And I might be dying a little to hear his voice too.

"It's not polite you know" His head whips my way really quick and he looks almost frightened.  
"What isn't?" Mhh… chills; his voice is like melted chocolate. _God, watch the drool Bella!_ I lick my lips quickly, nice save no drool made it out.

He's focusing on my lips now, which make me squirm in my seat.  
"Ignoring me, I introduced myself and you ignore me. It's not polite." I say in a slight whisper, since class has now started.

All of the sudden the lights go out and the teacher Mr. Banner roles forth a TV, I can't even begin to understand what he's saying 'cause all I'm hearing is an electrical pulse of sorts, a pounding. Is it my heart, what's going on? I look towards Edward again and he's still looking as confused as ever.

* * *

**A/N:  
So I guess Bella wasn't so scared after all :) **


End file.
